Multiverse
Multiverse is a concept of multiple universes and parallel worlds in fiction (and quantum science). This term is borrowed from the Coles and the fandom (though it does appear in King's Quest and Leisure Suit Larry lore) and thus has some relation to the concept of so-called "Sierra Universe" (Sierra World as its referred to in LSL when Sierra On-Line materials 'crossover'). The concept is that the multiverse is made up of many universes and parallel/alternate worlds. Background The Multiverse is a series of Parallel Universes that occasionally have rifts between them. And some worlds are more advanced technologically. There have been some crossovers from the Technology based worlds and the magic ones. Some of the Science on Gloriana comes from another world. Gloriana is a magic rich world, and magic affects time more than science does. History on Gloriana has been contaminated by rifts from other worlds. Books and people have crossed the world gates. That's why technology level varies. There are (or were) in fact multiple parallel worlds of Gloriana (some known as Glorianna) some which Gods have more influence and others were Gods have wained/vanished. As well as worlds were Unknown Hero of each class saved the world. Though many of these alternate Glorianas are converged into current Hero-U universe's narrative. In the brief time that the portal between Earth and Gloriana was open and the Famous Adventurer took advantage of it to populate his school, there were many religious crossovers. However, Earth is resistant to magic and the portal was soon closed. Wizards can't stand Earth. Mana gets sucked out of magical items and users the minute they cross to Earth. There are once-magical worlds in the multiverse where the magic was leeched away because of rifts and portals. Wizards have recently placed "Portal Magic" on the "forbidden research" list. It doesn't stop rifts from opening unnaturally, though. Details The term here is used here in order to differentiate with the various multiple universes Quest For Glory takes place in based on both classes, and character choices. The Quest For Glory: The Authorized Guide covers 3-4 of these universes following the adventures of four different alternative versions of Devon Aidendale based on each of the four classes. QFG2 had essentially three different endings (per class) but many hybrids could chosen to take any path towards the end (QFG3 included a 4th alternate ending in it's prologue that had its own differences between those in the game itself). By QFG3 and QFG4 the games started to differentiate the various character classes enough that even hybrid characters were still locked into a specific 'history' of the world and different events. In QFG3 the Magic User had its own quests that only appeared in Magic path (which includes a wizard's duel in Leopard man village) and its own ending. Same for the Thief (with its main difference largely being the robberies of the Simbani and Leopardman villages, and different solution for the final ending), while Fighter and Paladin were largely the same both having a Warrior Initiation (short of slightly different ending puzzles). Fighters also had the chance to become a Paladin in a special ceremony during the course of the game. QFG5 largely returned to hybrid friendly open-ended puzzle solutions of QFG1 and QFG2, however certain items or marriageable characters were locked off... A change from the earlier games all weapons, armor and items were open to any character as long as they had the stats needed for them. Although not all spells were necessarily available or accessible (with some cut off to magic users only and even cut off from hybrid characters if they had certain stats associated with other classes). The game had largely a single ending, with only the characters that come with you, and their deaths during the final battle determining any differences. Multiverse concept also applies to the idea that Gloriana is an alternate world of Earth (a parallel Earth) see Tetralogy concept/Change. This is an idea that is brought up in the Dr. Brain two as well. More on this is discussed in the Cosmology article. Occasionally there is crossover between other Sierra materials including King's Quest Space Quest, Police Quest, Conquests and others. The Hoyle 3 had characters from Quest For Glory. Dr. Brain is also connected to the QFG series, as the titular character is great-grandson of Dr. Cranium in QFG4. QFG1 and QFG1VGA, and how they relate to QFG2 and later, or how QFG3 relates to QFG2, or QFG5 relates to elements of QFG1VGA and QFG1EGA/HQ. Things such as changes in Hero's costume, the location of the hero celebration at end of QFG1 (outside or inside the castle), different interpretations of paladin's sword colors (In QFG2, Paladin Swords originally had yellow and red flames. Later games gave paladin swords blue flames), certain changed plot points between games, physical appearance of returning characters, could all be interpreted as 'visual reboots' or alternate visuals. With only the main gist of the story tying them all together. For example QFG1EGA inspired Sam's appearance in QFG5 and the younger boy-like Sam from VGA version is seemingly ignored (but at least the Authorized Guide novels actually went with the version of the universe seen in the remake, implying that Sam must have aged over the 'years' between the games). However the retcon/expanded lore about the Maltese Falcon having originally been in Spielburg added in the remake was an important plot point in QFG5 (as it was brought to Silmaria by Elsa). The Raseir palace tower in QFG2 and the Tower in QFG3 intro are 'flipped' and architecture is very different and Ad Avis is redesigned (and the events portrayed in the intro differ from any of the three class puzzle sequences in QFG2). The architecture of the Shapeir palace in QFG2 and QFG3 is different (however it could be argued that 'throne room' are in two seperate parts of the palace). In the flashback the Hero is oddly wearing his QFG3 costume rather than the Shapeir costume he wore throughout QFG2. QFG4 and QFG4CD offer two very different versions of conversations between certain characters (such as the peasants and Bella Markarov who 'go off script and adlib many lines), creating and describing two quite different versions of Mordavia (in the CD-Rom version one would think that Mordavia is quite the lively piece of real estate with large Shopping Malls and vibrant pop culture and movie fandom scene, and apparently prostitutes). One of the peasants has a mistress, and a sister in the CD universe. An unused line in QFG1VGA talks about windows in Baba Yaga's hut looking another world of the universe, but its unknown which one. A line in QFG5 might be a nod to 'crossing' over to real world of "Earth". " "The exit lies..." "...like a deep dark hole..." "...to the enchanted land..." "...of Lori and Corey Cole." The changes to interpretation and mechanics between the different versions of Gloriana also effect the timeline and how its calculated. From some interpretations taking place over a 'single year' (see Short timeline), to others where it took place over several years (see Long timeline or the SE timeline for examples). Worlds *Dimension *Gloriana **Glorianna (How To Be A Hero) **Gloriana (School For Heroes) **Gloriana (Hero-U) **Gloriana (D&D) *Coriann/Corianne (also has its own Fairie land) *Fairie Land (Fae) (another pocket universe ruled by the Fae rulers, with its own Faerie lands) *Chaos Realm (Chaos) *Moronia *Hell *Outer Plane of the Nine Hells *Earth **Earth (Hero-U) **Earth (School For Heroes) **Earth (Dr. Brain) *Wizard's Institute of Technocery *Realm of Wizards *Tu-at *Heaven *Netherworld *Hades *The Veil *Arzmoor *The dimension where lost socks go. *Magic plane - Kreesha's home lies in the magic plane. Behind the scenes Corey Cole also once pointed out that in the original QFG story each class was set in its own 'alternate reality'http://hero-u.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=292&p=4296&hilit=alternate#p4296 :The Wizard version is an alternate reality from the others. In the Wizard game, Tatiana has the Heart Ritual all along. This also occurs within the Authorized Guide novelization as well, which splits the character into four separate stories/time lines. See also *Cosmology of Quest for Glory References Category:Multiverse Category:Philosophy Category:Cosmology Category:Cosmology (Hero-U)